


Sleeping over at Jude's

by Eleanor_thebettertwin



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_thebettertwin/pseuds/Eleanor_thebettertwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny is drunk and can't drive home so goes to Jude's to see if he can stay there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping over at Jude's

Jude herd a loud knock at the door, it was one in the morning for fuck sake who needed him this desperately this early. He scrambled out of bed and made his way to the door as the knocking got louder and more urgent "right I'm coming I'm coming calm down", Jude opened the door with caution as he peered out to see who it was, all he saw was a dark shape a man about the same hight but broader than him, big shoulders, big arms "errrm who is it" the voice that answered him was familiar "hi Jude it's Jonny sorry it's so late but I got a little too drunk and I can't drive home and your house was only here so I thought I'd come round" Jude had a feeling it might be Jonny this isn't the first time he's been round but its definitely the latest one in the bloody morning the cheek. "Jonny it's one in the morning" Jonny then in his drunk state almost started crying "I know Jude I'm sorry I just don't know what else to do" Jude couldn't leave him like this "right come on in I'll phone you a taxi" Jonny stopped crying and shuffled in and dropped down onto the sofa "thanks Jude I love you" jude picked up the phone to call a taxi "thanks I love you too I suppose now which house do you live at 34 or 36"   
"No no no you can't call me a taxi I don't have any money" Jonny said sounding sleepy "well how else are we going to get you home? I'll pay"  
"No don't do that for me I'm not worth it"Jonny then trailed of mumbling to him self and his head hit the sofa.

Jude put the phone down and walked over to the sofa to see if his drunk friend was ok ,he was usually fine but it was worth checking, he looked round to find Jonny lay down fast asleep already ,and he didn't want to wake him up he may as well let him stay Jude doesn't have work in the morning and its not like he's disturbing him. So Jude rubbed his eyes and got back into bed and fell asleep soon after his head hit the pillow.

After two or three hours of peaceful sleep Jude is woken calmly by a slight mummer and the soft shuffle of Jonny's socked feet on the wooden floor of his bed room. Jonny then without hesitation climbed into Jude's bed and snuggled up next to him. Jude not sure wether to talk to the bigger man or move him. he just lay there while Jonny hugged him in closer. "Jonny are you awake", "yea" Jude wasn't sure what to do or why Jonny was here "why are you in my bed" Jonny let Jude shuffle round to face him "you know I can't sleep on the sofa, I just like being near you" Jude felt a hand drop below his waist and start to feel his cock through his thin boxers, Jude gasped as the other hand moved to his neck so he could be pulled into a kiss.

As Jonny kissed him Jude started to back his head away which was hard with Jonny's strong hand on his neck. When the kiss was broken Jude was breathing heavily and is cock was hard, "what are you doing?" Jude said surprised by Jonny's actions "well I know I haven't had it in a while and were both up may as well make the most of it" Jude was mildly confused but wasn't going to protest so he went in to steal another kiss from Jonny. The two men now very awake kissed fiercely after a few moments Jonny was on top of Jude in between his legs and hovering above his head propped up on his elbows kissing him passionately with Jude's hand sliding Jonny's boxers down his muscular legs "well aren't you eager" Jonny giggled "says the one that climbed into my bed", "hey I just wanted a good nights sleep", "yea right". Jude's underwear quickly disappeared and Jonny's hand was on his cock pumping him slowly.

Jude was softly moaning which drove Jonny crazy. Jonny knew this was wrong and he shouldn't do this to Jude, just turn up to his house and wake him then insist he stayed there and then had meaningless sex with him but right now he didn't care and at the time it sounded like an award winning idea. Jonny moved his hand faster and Jude's breathing   
became heavier "oh god your so good at that"," well I try my best" Jonny smiled to himself happy with the moaning and very pleased man beneath him. "Jonny I can't last much longer" Jude's voice was quivering "well I suppose I'd better hurry up and fuck you then" Jonny took his hand off Jude's cock and let him breath as he lent over to get some lube. Jude thought to himself how strange it was he is just letting his friend have his way with him, his friend who was very handsome but he had never thought of him like that until now. Jonny retuned with the lube and squeezed some onto his hand and got plenty on his fingers.

Jude gasped as he felt the cold fluid touch his thigh and then move up to in between his cheeks. Jonny played with his hole while Jude touched his cock soon Jonny pushed a finger inside and jude moaned wanting Jonny inside him. Another finger was added and Jonny felt the other man was ready so rested above Jude ,lay between his legs and lines him self up. As Jonny pushed in Jude's mouth fell open and a breathy moan fell out, Jonny in turn grunted and slightly growled at the smaller man. Jonny tried not to thrust hard into the man so he didn't hurt Jude, he moved in and out of him agonisingly slow and Jude panted with every thrust. The pace quickened and more grunts and moans were added to the silence of the room. Jonny lifted Jude's legs slightly and moved in again deeper hitting Jude's sweet spot and Jude screamed Jonny's name and squirmed beneath him. "God Jude you do know just what noises to make " Jonny panted out while Jude shook and whined and moaned and made many magnificent noises when Jonny touched him and thrusted into him until Jonny's name was escaping his lips " fuck Jonny oh fuck...Jonny I'm gona cum I'm gona cum" Jonny moved faster and thrusted in deeper "go on Jude cum for me shout my name" Jude shook beneath the bigger man and began bucking his hips when Jonny touched his cock in a way that would send in over the edge in waves of pleasure.

Jude started whispering Jonny's name which quickly became shouts as he came with great force his hips bucking up and shooting over his and Jonny's stomach. As Jude clenched around him Jonny followed suit and groaned loud and deep when he came then lay to rest on Jude's thinner frame as they both breathed heavily and Jude moved Jonny's hair back into its normal position. "Well then that was fun" Jonny said while he moved to roll of Jude and lie next to him "yea and all you wanted was a good nights sleep" Jude rolled to face away from the other man and hands slowly creeped over and snaked around Jude's waist to pull him close and spoon him. Both men fell asleep shortly after both worn out slightly sweaty ,very very happy and ready for a good nights sleep.


End file.
